


Cracked Cement Pond

by WetSammyWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, M/M, Possessive Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:49:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7411921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WetSammyWinchester/pseuds/WetSammyWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean stood with his hands on his hips at the side of the cracked cement pond that passed for a pool in their current motel. It wasn't much but it was more than they usually got from the dives they stayed at.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cracked Cement Pond

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was 'swimsuit'. Sam is 18 and Dean is 22, and Stanford is right around the corner but Dean doesn't know it yet.
> 
> Update: So lucky to have quicky_bang art created by meesasometimes for this fic. Check out her [art masterpost here](http://quicky-bang.livejournal.com/20930.html) and leave her some love.

 

Dean stood with his hands on his hips at the side of the cracked cement pond that passed for a pool in their current motel. It wasn't much but it was more than they usually got from the dives they stayed at. 

A green garden hose ran into one end of the pool which meant it was recently filled so the water was probably okay. He wouldn't let Sam get in otherwise. 

He picked at the fraying hem of his cut-off jeans, pulling one of the white threads out. The two of them took a hunting knife to their oldest and rattiest jeans and converted them into makeshift swimsuits this morning, much easier and cheaper than finding some trunks down at the local Goodwill store.

A flash of color in the corner of his eye caught Dean’s attention but it was just two teenagers, a boy and a girl. They slept on the plastic loungers in the corner - the boy sitting up, his wraparound sunglasses and blonde hair covering most of his face, and the girl laying face down, a yellow bikini bottom barely stretched across her curves.

Dean was tilting his head for a better view when his shoulder was bumped from behind. 

"I see you're checking out the locals all ready." His brother was dressed identically to him, no shirt and cut-off jeans, but Dean felt an unreasonable flash of anger at Sam, that he would walk out uncovered like that in front of people. Without a belt on, the jean shorts fell low on Sam's hips and would drop even lower when wet. Sam should know better than that, how it would look, and the thought made Dean's gut twist darkly.

"We don't have to swim right now." Dean said, pulling black sunglasses over his eyes and crossing his arms across his chest.

Sam's forehead crinkled up. "What? This is all I've been thinking about since we pulled in. Screw that, I'm jumping in." He pushed Dean aside and cannonballed into the deep-end of the pool. Sam broke the surface, shaking the water off his brown curls. "Come on in, old man."

Dean smirked. "Yeah, well, prepare yourself."

He plunged into the sun-warmed water, swimming all the way to the bottom with his feet touching the rough cement below. Dean opened his eyes to see the sun filtering through the water's surface and his brother's long legs treading water above. He reached up and grabbed hold of one slender leg and yanked down. The water muted Sam's yelp as Dean pulled his brother to the bottom of the pool with him.

Once underwater, Sam opened up his eyes, blue-green to match the color of the painted cement. He looked angry at first, but when Dean wrapped himself around his brother and kissed his lips, those eyes softened. 

The two began to swim in a circle around each other to avoid breaking the contact between their mouths. From above, it must have looked like they were wrestling, arms and legs tangled together, but really, it was a dance. Two dark water creatures hidden in this broken urban oasis and anyone who dared to interrupt this moment would be dragged down with them, clawed and drowned.

Dean was the first to break away, swimming up towards the light, his breath gasping harshly as he broke the surface with Sam just seconds behind. They swam to the side of the pool, throwing their elbows up over the edge.

Sam squeezed the water out of his long hair. “We forgot to bring the towels with us. I’ll run back to the room. Stay here.”

He pulled himself out of the water and hopped up on the ledge, the heavy wet denim dragging it way down Sam’s body to rest below his hipbones. The fabric was worn so thin that Dean could see the outline of Sam’s cock, large even when lying soft. Dean licked his lips and glanced back over to the couple in the corner but they remained asleep despite all the noise. Probably drunk or sleeping off a bender if the quality and location of the motel were any indication.

“Sam, wait up for me.” 

His brother was leaning to the side, trying to shake water out of his ear. ”Really? No reason for us both to walk back soaking wet.”

Dean caught up to his brother in the shadowy cinder block passageway that divided the pool from the motel rooms and the empty parking lot in the back. He yanked on Sam’s arm to spin him around. “I said, wait for me.”

Sam’s eye widened as his back hit the concrete blocks and then darkened as Dean pressed up against him. His lips turned up in smirk at the corners. “You coulda waited for this, until we were inside the room. It’s only another 100 steps.”

“Didn’t want to.” His thumbs pushed the cut-off shorts even further down, until they rested on the swell of Sam's ass. He rubbed the sharp hipbones as if they were good-luck charms. “Fuck, Sammy, I'm not gonna let you out of the room again when you look like this.”

Sam jutted his chin out. “Not your call how I look or what I do.”

Whatever defiance his brother had in that moment melted as Dean moved in, sucking on Sam's bottom lip while his hands moved around to grab his ass, lifting him up against the wall so that Sam was on his toes and had to grip Dean’s shoulders to balance. Sam might be taller now, but Dean still had the muscle to move him exactly where he wanted him. 

Dean’s hands gripped the curve of Sam’s ass and then his fingers worked their way between skin and wet denim, pushing in between his cheeks, touching his hole. “Are you still wet here? Can I get a finger inside?”

Sam let out a noise when Dean pushed inside. Despite the dampness of the pool and left-over lube from earlier, he was still dry inside and there was a little burn, causing Sam to strain up on his toes and dig his nails into his brother’s shoulders even more. “Dean, wait...”

Dean stopped, alert to the difference in Sam’s voice, and he looked over his shoulder to find the small brunette girl in the yellow bikini standing at the far end of the divider.

“Don’t mind me.” She smiled, taking off her sunglasses, and Dean realized from her eyes that this was not some innocent teenager. “You two make a pretty picture. Or an even better video. I know a few people that would pay to watch you together. A lot of money. You could have a little fun and make a little money on the side. You sure look like you could use it.”

Dean was used to comments and cut-downs like that. When you stayed at rat holes, you dealt with the rats. 

He turned to face his brother with a smile as hard as plastic. “Did ya hear that, Sam? Someone would pay to watch us.” Dean grabbed Sam's hand and placed it over his cock, still hard beneath the wet fabric. “Should we give her a preview?” 

Sam returned the smile a moment later, moving his hand down to cup Dean's balls between his legs. The girl crept closer along the wall, her eyes glinting in the shadows. That's when Dean saw the phone camera she snuck out of the little bag on her shoulder.

“See, Sammy and I don't really care much if you watch us, but I would never pimp out my little brother for money. He's not a whore for you or anyone else. He belongs to me.”

“Wait. Your brother?” That got her attention and she let the phone fall away from her face, which is when Dean snatched the device, throwing it to the ground where he crushed it under his bare heel.

As she went screaming back to the pool to find the guy she was with, Sam let out a snort and took off for their room with Dean close behind.

The cheap wood door slammed behind them and Dean threw the deadbolt, as Sam began to throw his clothes into a duffel bag on the bed and then stripped off the sopping wet cut-offs, the denim bunching around his knees awkwardly before sliding into a puddle on the floor.

“I can't believe you did that, Dean. The look on her face. We need to get out now before her boyfriend gets some more friends together and they show up here.”

Dean didn't say a word but stepped up behind Sam as he packed, running fingertips up and down his wet sides. His brother stilled beneath his touch and Dean walked him over to the side of the mattress before folding him over, face down on the bedspread.

Funny how his little brother had such a mouth on him for fighting and arguing. But when it came to this? Sam would bend over and let Dean take whatever he wanted. 

As Dean began to fuck him from behind, Sam moaned as the knocking started at the door. Sam jerked back in surprise but Dean held on tight to those good-luck charm hips. “Ssshh, be a good boy. Keep it quiet.” 

His little brother tried. He tried so hard but Sam was never good at obeying orders so Dean wrapped a hand over his mouth, turning Sam's head so he could look into those wide blue-green eyes, as Sam clenched around his cock while he came in thick, white stripes on the bedspread underneath. 

Dean continued fucking through the pounding at their door, almost in challenge to the men outside, coming only as they gave up and walked away.

“Don't worry, Sammy. Told you I'd always take care of you, right?”


End file.
